Distributed computing networks may provide a number of services that can be configured to provide different types of functionality. For example, a service provider network deploying a distributed computing network for use by customers may offer a number of different services. Each of the services may be selectable and configurable by a particular customer. Furthermore, a number of services may be configured by the same customer in order to generate a particular computing architecture.
Configuration of each of the services necessary to establish the particular computing architecture may be a time-consuming and complex process. Furthermore, if the customer desires the particular computing architecture to meet a baseline set of specifications, for example, performance or other metrics, it may be difficult for the customer to understand the interoperability of each individual service, and therefore, the overall performance metrics of each service as would be deployed. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a customer to preemptively determine performance metrics for a deployed computing architecture, or whether the computing architecture would consistently perform at or beyond those performance metrics.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.